The 7 Sins I Hate About You
by Crowbartender
Summary: Miley sins because of Lilly.
1. Lust

**I've had this on my mind for a few weeks now. The idea just popped into my head and it seemed like something worth going through with. So enjoy this... 7-shot. Would be a one-shot, but it's just cooler to separate them. Why? Coz I said so.  
**

* * *

_Lust_

There's no one I want more than _her._ _She's_ the only one that makes me hot and bothered and I'm constantly in need of release because of these strong impacts she unknowingly has upon me. Lilly. She's all I can think about. On nights when I'm alone, I'll make believe my hand is hers and touch myself in ways I'd want her to touch me. It's wrong, it's against holy law, it's obsessive, it's totally mind-blowing. And I can't stop. It's become a pleasurable habit and my body is practically out of my control, so all I can do is sit back and enjoy the burst of ecstasy I receive for the moments I'm too high on my own doings to realise Lilly isn't there making me feel this way and most likely never will be.

On nights when she's with me, I'm daring. When I'm positive she's asleep, I'll give in to my outrageous desires and trail my fingers lightly over places I wished weren't hiding beneath clothes. I want her exposed flesh to burn my fingertips and I want her to return my lustful strokes with just as much need.

I hate that she makes me feel like this. Like a sex crazed beast.


	2. Gluttony

_Gluttony_

In the past, the only time I would indulge in large amounts of food was when I was depressed. I'd eat to fill the hole in my heart until the cause of it was resolved and it was refilled, but these days, the hole is never filled. Because Lilly is the only one who can fill that hole now... (pun intended). I'll eat when I feel sad. I'm always sad, so I always eat. When I can't fit anymore food in, I'll lie around feeling sick, glad that the hurt in my stomach distracted me from the hurt in my chest.

I hate that even when I'm stuffed with food, I still feel empty.


	3. Greed

_Greed_

I had everything a pop star could possibly need. A caring family, money, a nice house, popularity, supporting fans, great friends, the freedom of being single, but it's not enough. It will never be enough until I get Lilly. I'll waste the money daddy entrusted to me on clothes I wouldn't wear and shoes that weren't my size, but Lilly's. I'd consider bribing her with them, telling her she could have my entire wardrobe containing the clothes I knew she adored for one small price: her love. But the love that I yearned for was directed at someone else and when I see it right in front of me, I brush my fingers across my wallet and think about what I'm going to selfishly buy myself next.

Though even when my hands are weighed down and stinging from the many bags I'm carrying, I still think it isn't enough. Because the one thing I want isn't something that can be bought and I hate it.


	4. Sloth

_Sloth_

Lilly will come over and I won't even answer the door. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm too busy lazing around on the couch or in my room. I find taking life slowly and boring myself until I'm numb helps. If I can't feel anything, then I don't feel myself breaking. I break every day, little by little. Even though I'm certain if I put in some effort, I could gather the drifting pieces and build myself up again, but I don't. I want Lilly to do it for me, even though she probably wouldn't go near the pieces. So they remain in my reach, but I'm not bothered to get them.

I hate that I'm dying on the inside and am too lethargic to do anything about it.


	5. Wrath

_Wrath_

I hate Oliver. He's the best guy friend I could ever ask for and I hate him. He's always helped me up when I fall and Lilly isn't there to catch me. He's always been a silly fool and has always lacked the capability to score a girlfriend in the past and yet, when he finally gets one, it's the best catch out there. I should've been the one to reel Lilly in, to capture her heart and give mine as a replacement. But that never happened. Oliver beat me to it and now he has the most magnificent girl in his arms and I'm left empty-handed, wishing to have Lilly in my grasp. Though I end up with nothing and Oliver has everything. I hate him.


	6. Envy

_Envy_

Why should he get to have her? I wanted to have her way before he did and all it took was a dance to turn things around. It should've been me Lilly danced with. It should've been my shoulder Lilly rested her head on. We should've been swaying to _our _song. However, it's morphed, twisted into something hideously wrong and repulsive and I'm utterly envious of Oliver, Lilly and _their _song. Not _our _song. There will never be a song for us. True Friend. That wasn't our song. That song was just to humour Lilly because I knew that's all she saw us as. Nothing more than friends...

They flaunt it. They don't want to admit it, but they do. Especially Oliver. He's demented and is overjoyed on the inside when he sees how jealous I get around him and Lilly. I just can't help it. _He_ doesn't deserve Lilly's love_. I_ do! And yet she still remains with him and Oliver taunts me and my jealousy burns so heatedly that it actually singes my innards and I hate that my obvious hints about wanting Lilly go unseen.


	7. Pride

_Pride_

There's always one thing I will be proud of. Myself. When a fight breaks out because of one little thing that turned big, it's Oliver who Lilly runs away from. And you know who she runs to? Me. I'm her consolation, I'm the one who wipes away her tears and kisses her head and tells her everything will work out. I'm the one whose shirt gets drenched with tears that sink into the fabric and scar my skin. I'm the one who stays up all night with her and listens to her scream that she hates Oliver. I'm the one who lies for her sake and says she doesn't, even though I wished she did. I'm the one she shares a bed with when she needs someone to cradle her fragile form and protect her from haunting dreams of the boy I despise. I'm the one she wakes up to with a fraction of a smile on her face.

Oliver may be the one to have her heart, but I still own a small portion of it. I cherish that portion, treat it with care, and nurture it because it's all I can do.

I hate that that's the only thing I can be proud of.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
